


Size Of Zero

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fat - Freeform, Force-Feeding, Love Triangles, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: ben4kevin asked for fat Zero and Senri.Senri is a model and invited Zero to come along with him. Kaname is jealous. When Senri and Zero get home they are back with something extra.





	Size Of Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben4kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts).



Kaname was resentfully watching Zero pack his bags. He had a modeling show to attend. Which was all well and good except for that he didn’t invited Kaname to come with. He didn’t ask Senri if he could come either. Senri or no Senri, Kaname didn’t even want Zero to go in the first place. A modeling show was the perfect place for teen girls and boys to ogle him. Even though Kaname hadn’t told Zero yet he still thought of Zero as his man. And the thought of his own cousin spending more time with Zero then him was dreadful. 

“I’ll see you around Kaname.” Said Zero. He gave Kaname one of his sexy and charming smirks. 

“You don’t have to go with him. Yuki can always keep him company.” Kaname replied.

“Don’t go with him? If I don’t go with him then I have no chance of becoming a model myself.” He replied and flexed his muscles. 

Kaname started getting envious all over again. The last thing he wanted was for Zero to display his abs to every girl and boy that would look. But Zero seemed completely dedicated to doing exactly that.   
“Okay go. But don’t you dare go overboard.” He had to choose the right words he couldn’t have Zero knowing the truth. 

Zero was already at the door when Kaname finished. And Senri was right outside. Seeing Senri again was the icing on the cake. His cousin looked hotter then ever with his blue eyes and groomed hair. Kaname couldn’t figure out how to compete with that. His own black hair and dark eyes could only go so far. Zero had a preference for blue eyes. The less vampiric the better. Kaname grumbled as Zero shut the door behind him. 

“What is all of this food for?” Zero asked after they got to their hotel room.

“I decided to try my luck at plus sized modeling. Did I forget to tell you?” Senri asked. “Do you care to join me there is more than enough for two.” He winked. “But don’t eat too much I need the food more if I’m going to out do Aido.”

“You’re going to out do Aido?” Zero asked. He pictured Aido in his full and puffy glory. That vampire spilled and rolled out in places Zero didn’t even know that rolls could form on.

“I probably won’t get that far. But I’m going to try.” Senri had one hand on his belly and the other hand was already shoveling food in. 

Zero stared at the buffet. 

“Have a breadstick. You can dip it in blood.” Senri pushed a bowl across the table to Zero. When he didn’t take it Senri dipped the breadstick in blood and pushed it past Zero’s lips. After Senri forced the last of the breadstick into his mouth Zero licked his lips clean. 

“That was the most tasty breadstick I’ve ever eaten.” Zero remarked. 

“Have another.” Senri offered as he picked out his next dish. While Zero finished off the basket of breadsticks, Senri loaded his plate and stomach with sausage and bacon. He was looking bloated already. Zero realized that he wasn’t just bloated. Senri had already grown a pretty thick layer of pudge atop his formerly flat belly.

Zero looked down at his own tummy. Where his abs used to be was some chub of his own. If he hadn’t been ripped in the first place he might not have noticed the extra pounds that made his pants go tight. But there they were new pounds finding a home on his midsection. He rubbed his stomach and watched his new belly quiver.   
“What is in this stuff?” Zero asked.

“Its muh lilsecret.”Senri answered. With a mouth full of food his sentence came out meshed together. He was tearing into a hamburger. Zero couldn’t tell if it was topped with ketchup or blood or both. But he could see that Senri was getting visibly larger. What was once a small budge beneath his vest had expanded into something larger. The buttons on his vest were straining and fighting to contain what grew beneath them. But Senri was merciless he ate up icecream by the spoonful until the button over his belly button burst off. Zero was fascinated he never knew that a belly that round could look so swell. He had to stop himself from giving it a squish.   
“Do you like what you see?” Senri asked. He fed himself another hamburger. One more button gave way and revealed the flab underneath. His plentiful belly dipped slightly over his pants.

“Yes.” Zero admitted. 

“Then have some for yourself.” Senri shoved a hamburger into his mouth. As he did that he pinched Zero’s tiny pudge. With three burgers packed into his gut Zero began to feel heavier. And he looked heavier too. His own clothing grew tighter. And he could hear a quite ripping noise. He realized that his own stomach had torn his uniform.

“Kaname will be so jealous.” Senri smirked. He pushed his bulk up against Zero’s. “I think that you might be plump enough to do some modeling yourself.”

 

Kaname was growing anxious. Zero said that he would only be gone for two days. It had been three. Just as he started to fume over it the doorbell rings. Zero and Senri are standing in the doorway. At least they looked sort of like Zero and Senri. 

“The trip was great.” Zero said.

“I leave you alone for a few days and you come back with a double chin.” Kaname insulted. But to tell the truth that new and portly Zero had him even more envious than the day he left. That massive middle was his to sink into not Senri’s.

Zero blushed as Kaname grasped his love handles. They cascaded softly over his pants and over Kaname’s arms. Kaname moved his hand up to Zero’s chest and pinches one of his moobs. “I guess I’ll excuse you running off with Senri.”  
He looked at Senri. Senri was much larger than Zero. He was so mountainous that he couldn’t get a shirt to cover his girth.

“What do you think you’re doing? I am the one who helped him grow this large.” Senri hollered.

“He was mine first.” Kaname growls.

A naughty grin comes over Senri.  
“Looks like there isn’t quite enough of you for both of us. I guess we’ll have to make more.” He holds up a slice of cake.


End file.
